Team Slayer
Team Slayer, a Halo machinima series, was created by JoshuaBananas (LD13GAGE on Xbox) The story is revolved around a group of people who divided themselves into two teams after a minor disagreement. The footage is shot in Halo 4, although it was originally intended for Halo 3. Team Slayer is being uploaded to YouTube and Catastrophic Productions' website. The series has not started yet. Episode 1 will be up on YouTube as soon as everyone here can finish it. https://discord.gg/gmMtnpF (NOTE: This page is going under lots of editing, please be patient) Characters Main Episodes Blue Army Captain Joshua J. Andersmith Captain Joshua J. Andersmith, also known as Josh, is the leader of the Fireteam Ice. Voiced by Joshua Bananas. Basic Info: Josh is an ex-marine. He eventually went on to be an ODST, but was then given an offer to join the Spartan program. He and some other Spartans were combined into Fireteam Ice, a squad consisting of three Spartans. Josh is a natural leader, so he was put in charge. After the crash, he was stuck with Fireteam Ice, whether he liked it or not. Name: Captain Joshua J. Andersmith Nickname: Josh Gender: Male Age: 29 Personality: Comedic, sarcastic, sexual-joke maker, badass, kinda lazy, natural-ish leader. Likes: Chicks Dislikes: Everyone around him Team: Fireteam Ice (Leader) Colors: * Primary: Teal * Secondary: Blue Armor Set: Scout Private Markus L. Donny Private Markus L. Donny, also known as Don, is the second-in-charge to Captain Josh. Basic Info: Name: Private Markus L. Donny Nickname: Don Gender: Male Age: 25 Personality: Let's just say he's ready to shoot a guy Likes: Guns, making fun of Josh Dislikes: Ammo shortages Team: Fireteam Ice (Assistant the leader) Colors: * Primary: * Secondary: Armor: * Helmet: * Torso: * L. Shoulder: * R. Shoulder: * Forearms: * Legs: * Visor: Red Army Colonel Cobalt Colonel Cobalt, also known as Cob, is the leader of the Red Team. Name: Colonel Cobalt Nickname: Cob Gender: Male Age: 24 Personality: Stupid, doesn't really care about anything. Likes: Red Dislikes: Blue Team: Red Team (Leader) Colors: * Primary: * Secondary: Armor: * Helmet: * Torso: * L. Shoulder: * R. Shoulder: * Forearms: * Legs: * Visor: Private Louis Cymoons Private Louis Cymoons, also known as Lou, Name: Private Louis Cymoons Nickname: Lou Gender: Male Age: 24 Personality: Lou is a dick. He back talks people a lot and doesn't mind giving his two cents to somebody when speaking to them, he does sleep a lot though and will drag himself to do anyone's work Likes: Food, guns, tanks, blowing things up, and sleeping Dislikes: People talking on and on, being woken up to do stuff, and being in the heat or cold Team: Red Colors: * Primary: * Secondary: Armor: * Helmet: * Torso: * L. Shoulder: * R. Shoulder: * Forearms: * Legs: * Visor: Other M.A.R.I.E. M.A.R.I.E. (Mechanical Assitant Reinforced Intelligent Escort) is the Team's elephant computer assistant. J.A.C.O.B. J.A.C.O.B. (Juggernauted Assistant Computerized Obsolete Base) is the Team's elephant computer assistant. Mini-Seasons Halo 3 Halo 4 Halo: Reach "Feet First" = Private Zach = Private Zach is a character who appears in the Halo: Reach mini-episode "Hole-in-One!" Voiced by ** (), = Private Jack = Private Jack is a character who appears in the Halo: Reach mini-episode "Hole-in-One!" Voiced by Joshua Bananas (Captain Joshua J. Andersmith), this ODST just wants him and his friends to have some fun. = Private Mac = Private Mac is a character who appears in the Halo: Reach mini-episode "Hole-in-One!" Voiced by ** (), Plot Prequels Hole-in-One Zach, Jack, and Mac go to enjoy themselves at a mini-golf course. Nothing to see here! Season 1: Feet First Continuing the story of Zach, Jack, and Mac, the ODST squad are sent to examine a strange signal picked up near an abandoned UNSC outpost. What they find will make them wish they were back playing mini-golf. Season 2: Blue Vs. Red Being a tribute to Red Vs. Blue, some similar (and not so similar) looking faces are seen fighting at a canyon known as Valhalla. These two sides fight pointlessly til the end of time. Ever wonder why they're here? Season 3: Memories The tales of the main cast of characters are revealed to the audience. Some of these tales aren't what we've been told, however. Not everything is as it seems. Season 4: The Artifact During the war on Reach, a group of spartans are sent to recover an artifact that could turn the tide in the war against the covenant. If they fail, Reach and everyone on it will perish. References Red Vs. Blue * RvB characters being quoted constantly * The characters joke around with "Ever wonder why we're here?" * Mini-Season 2 is a tribute to Red Vs. Blue * Captain Josh's last name is Andersmith, a direct reference to the RvB joke Running Gags Season 1 *Coming Soon* TeamSlayerPoster.jpeg|The original Halo 3 poster for Team Slayer CJJAModel.png|A picture of Captain Joshua J. Andersmith 3 Edition PlayerModel-3.png|A picture of Private Markus L. Donny 3 Edition CC.png|A picture of Colonel Cobalt 3 Edition image0.png|A picture of Private Louis Cymoons 3 Edition TeamSlayerMainCast.PNG|The main cast of Team Slayer for season 1. From Left to Right: Colonel Cobalt, Colonel Reggie Nightshade, Private Harkness Y. Cabot, Captain Joshua J. Andersmith, Lieutenant Cobra, Private Terrington, Private First Class Katherine Cooper|link=https://halomachinima.fandom.com/wiki/Team_Slayer TeamSlayerCJJA8.jpg|Captain Joshua J. Andersmith assassinating Colonel Reggie Nightshade. TeamSlayerPHYC12.jpg|Private Harkness Y. Cabot thrusting through the air while firing. TeamSlayerPFCKC1.jpg|Private First Class Katherine Cooper assassinating Colonel Cobalt. TeamSlayerPHYC11.jpg|Private Harkness Y. Cabot holding a sniper rifle. TeamSlayerPHYC10.jpg|Private Harkness Y. Cabot on a cliffside holding a pistol. TeamSlayerPFCKF&CRN&LC2.jpg|Side view of Private First Class Katherine Cooper, Lieutenant Cobra, and Private Terrington riding around in a warthog. TeamSlayerPFCKC&CRN&LC1.jpg|Front view of Private First Class Katherine Cooper, Lieutenant Cobra, and Private Terrington riding around and shooting in a warthog. TeamSlayerPHYC&CC1.jpg|Private Harkness Y. Cabot and Colonel Cobalt driving through a stream in a mongoose. TeamSlayerCJJA7.jpg|Captain Joshua J. Andersmith kicking Colonel Reggie Nightshade. TeamSlayerCJJA6.jpg|Captain Joshua J. Andersmith preparing to stab Colonel Reggie Nightshade. TeamSlayerCJJA5.jpg|Close-up of Captian Joshua J. Andersmith holding a pistol (John Wick style). TeamSlayerCJJA4.jpg|Captain Joshua J. Andersmith pinning Colonel Reggie Nightshade to the ground, preparing to stab him. TeamSlayerCJJA3.jpg|Captain Joshua J. Andersmith tackling Colonel Reggie Nightshade. TeamSlayerPHYC9.jpg|Private Harkness Y. Cabot firing a turret at a warthog in the air, causing it to explode. TeamSlayerPHYC8.jpg|Private Harkness Y. Cabot firing a turret. TeamSlayerCJJA&CRN&PHYC1.jpg|Captain Joshua J. Andersmith, Private Harkness Y. Cabot, and Colonel Reggie Nightshade soaring through the air in a warthog. TeamSlayerCRN3.jpg|Colonel Reggie Nightsahde blowing up a banshee with a spartan laser before it splatters him. TeamSlayerCJJA2.jpg|Captain Joshua J. Andersmith thrusting out of the way of an exploding mantis. TeamSlayerPHYC7.jpg|Private Harkness Y. Cabot standing on the wing of a crashed pelican. TeamSlayerCJJA&PHYC1.jpg|Private Terrington climbing into a mantis. TeamSlayerCJJA1.jpg|Captain Joshua J. Andersmith holding a sniper rifle. TeamSlayerCRN2.jpg|Colonel Reggie Nightshade holding an assault rifle. TeamSlayerPT1.jpg|Private Terrington holding a charged-up railgun. TeamSlayerPHYC1.jpg|Private Harkness Y. Cabot shooting while jetpacking through the air. TeamSlayerPHYC6.jpg|Private Harkness Y. Cabot flying away from an explosion. TeamSlayerLC3.jpg|Lieutenant Cobra firing a DMR. TeamSlayerLC2.jpg|Lieutenant Cobra assassinating Private Harkness Y. Cabot. TeamSlayerLC1.jpg|Lieutenant Cobra firing a SAW while crouched on a crate. TeamSlayerPHYC5.jpg|Private Harkness Y. Cabot deflecting a rocket with a hard light shield. TeamSlayerPHYC4.jpg|Private Harkness Y. Cabot standing with a DMR. TeamSlayerPHYC3.jpg|Private Harkness Y. Cabot breaking Private First Class Katherine Cooper's spine. TeamSlayerCRN1.png|Colonel Reggie Nightshade stabbing Private Harkness Y. Cabot with an energy sword. TeamSlayerPHYC2.jpg|Private Harkness Y. Cabot flying through the air via jetpack Category:Red Vs. Blue Category:Halo Category:Machinima Category:Halo Machinima Category:Red Team Category:Blue Team Category:Halo 4 Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo: Reach Category:Halo: The Master Chief Collection